ANDY
ANDY is an odorite who is often recognized by his strange freestyle movements and unique makeup. Collaboration Units # Member of ODOROOM List of Dances feat. ANDY, Keitan and Ki-hei (2011.02.07) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" feat. ANDY, Keitan and Ki-hei (2011.02.09) # "Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki ni" feat. ANDY, Keitan and Ki-hei (2011.02.10) # "Techno Break" feat. ANDY, FuCc, Tadanon, ma-bo, HIGE, Jigsaw and Ninta (2011.05.19) # "Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki ni" feat. ANDY, Keitan, Ki-hei and Akira (2011.05.26) # "Techno Break" feat. ANDY, YSKS, Ki-hei, Imaoka-san, Bouto, Kagami-ji and kuu. (2011.05.30) # "Techno Break" feat. ANDY, Muratomi, Takayuki, Ki-hei, R, Keitan and Shourin (2011.06.02) # "Techno Break" feat. ANDY, Ki-hei, Melochin, Imaoka-san, 13, Tadanon and Keitan (2011.06.04) # "Techno Break" feat. ANDY, Muratomi, Takayuki, Ki-hei, R, Keitan and Shourin (2011.06.04) # "Satomusen" feat. ANDY, Bouto, Keitan, Ki-hei and Imaoka-san (2011.07.12) # "Sengoku BASARA OP" feat. ANDY, Akira, Mafin, Bouto, Keitan, 13 and Ki-hei (2011.07.20) # "Sengoku BASARA OP" feat. ANDY, Keitan, Dragon, Shingo and Ki-hei (2011.07.30) # "Techno Break" feat. ANDY, Muratomi, Takayuki, Ki-hei, R, Keitan and Shourin (2011.09.05) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.05) # "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" feat. ANDY, Keitan, Tadanon, TAKUMA, Okame and Ki-hei (2011.12.04) # "Enjo no Merry Christmas" (2011.12.24) # "Babylon" (2011.12.28) # "Gu- Gu-" feat. ANDY, Keitan, Tadanon, TAKUMA, Okame, Ki-hei and Nyantaro (2012.01.01) # "Techno Break" feat. ANDY, Keitan, Tadanon, TAKUMA, Okame, Ki-hei and Nyantaro (2012.01.01) # "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" (2012.02.17) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. ANDY, Shoma and Jigsaw (2012.04.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.05.06) # "Ai Kara Kai a" feat. ANDY, Omugi and Orin (2012.05.30) # "Techno Break" feat. ANDY, YUMA, TAKO, KARASU, Keitan and Nyantaro (2012.10.09) # "Azalea no Bourei" (2012.11.30) # "Persona 4 OP" (2012.11.30) # "Techno Break" feat. ANDY, YUMA, TAKO, KARASU, Keitan and Nyantaro (2012.12.04) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.12.15) # "Christmas Carol no Koro Niha" (2012.12.24) # "Polyrhythm" (2012.12.25) # "Madara Cult" (2012.12.30) # "Saga Frontier Last Battle" (2013.01.13) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2013.02.17) # "Bokutachi wa Zokuniiu Otaku Desu" feat. ANDY, Ki-hei, JOY and SHINGO (2013.05.31) # "Maru・Maru・Mori・・・Mo・・Ri・・・" (2013.06.02) # "Life Reset Turbo Button" (2013.06.02) # "Dream Eating Monochrome Spirit" (2013.06.02) # "Ten Shou Shou Ten Shou" (2013.06.03) # "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" (2013.06.03) # "Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki ni" feat. ANDY, Tadanon and Gets (2013.06.25) # "Yurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (2013.09.02) # "Shika Bane no Odori" (2013.09.08) # "Ten Shou Shou Ten Shou" (2013.09.14) # "No Pain, No Game" (2013.12.28) # "Sweet Magic" feat. ANDY, Sacchaso, Horiemon, and Terada Yuki (2014.01.24) # "What Does The Fox Say?" feat. ANDY, Ririri, Miume, Melochin, YUKI★, VIPtenchou, Mucchi, Kettaro, Ry☆ and koma'n (2014.03.07) # "Free! -Eternal Summer- ED" feat. ANDY, Gets, Keitan and Ringosu (2014.07.24) # "Super Nuko World" feat. ANDY, Zensoku, Tora-san, Keitan, Gets, TSUYOSHI and Ki-hei (2014.07.26) # "Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked-" feat. ANDY, Gets, Ki-hei, Katou, SHIRAHAN and Takeshi (2014.08.04) # "Utopiosphere" (2015.02.16) # "ALL OUT ATAG!!" feat. ANDY, Tadanon, Keitan, Tekitou, Giachasso, SHIRAHAN, Tora-san and Jigsaw (2015.06.09) # "Aimai Elegy" (2015.07.05) # "Chururi Chururira" feat. Tenparigumi.inc (2015.07.10) # "Yume Miru Buriki" feat. ANDY and Gets (2015.07.15) # "Midori Youyou" (2016.01.11) # "Sensuikan TOROIMERAI" (2016.01.11) # "Puppet Theater of Twee-Box" (2016.01.11) # "Myosotis" (2016.01.11) # "Mugen no Jikan o Ataemashou" (2016.01.11) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2016.01.11) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko dake" (2016.01.11) }} Sample Video Gallery 4 person resonate.jpg|In Resonate Trivia * ANDY and Gets were the featured dancers in the utaite Amatsuki's Hello, World! Tour " Hello,World!TOUR 2015 ～春、君と見つける扉の向こうのお伽話～ FINAL LIVE at Zepp Tokyo. 16 Jul 2015 Print. " External links * Twitter * Vine Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite